


Support

by oninoshirosaki



Series: Love Is... [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oninoshirosaki/pseuds/oninoshirosaki





	Support

Yamamoto barely has time to properly shut his bedroom door before Squalo's leaping out of bed and _pouncing_ on him. It takes him a full minute to realize that Squalo _isn't_ attacking and _another_ minute to realize he's _hugging_ \- no, _clinging_ to - him. Momentarily, he stiffens, not quite certain how to react to this unexpected display of _not quite_ affection. "Squalo?"

Squalo's all but _glued_ to the front of Yamamoto's shirt, fingers digging desperately into the dark green material and denting the smooth skin underneath. His usually magnetic gray eyes are screwed shut so tight, they just _have_ to hurt. "You can laugh at me later," he says in an achingly broken tone Yamamoto has no idea how to fix. His face is contorted in a kind of pain that makes Yamamoto want to rage and _break_ something - like Dino's _face_ \- because this _isn't_ Squalo at all. 

Squalo clings tighter, bruising Yamamoto's flesh. His breaths are uneven and strained, and Yamamoto deeply _resents_ the sheer _despair_ that's lacing his voice. "Just let me hold on... a little while longer." 

There's a million and one things Yamamoto wants to say - mostly _why?_ and _what the fuck?_ and _I won't let that **bastard** lay a hand on you again_ \- but he's afraid they'll sound as empty as Squalo often looks these days. So he wraps his arms around the man who's steadfastly refusing to look at him and holds him in a fiercely protective, possessive embrace. "Okay."


End file.
